


Need To Be Close To You

by theprincessed



Series: Robert Week 2018 [5]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Engagement, Episode Fix-it, Feelings, M/M, Morning After, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 06:21:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15924668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theprincessed/pseuds/theprincessed
Summary: Aaron and Robert wake up the morning after getting engaged a second time.(Set 31st July 2018)(Day 5: Write a scene the way you wish it had gone)





	Need To Be Close To You

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! Day 5. This was hard because I tend to forget stuff I don't like really easily lol (That's why it's so short). So all I did to this was add more shirtless/nakedness.
> 
> Hope you enjoy

Robert wakes to a day that feels like any other before he remembers what happened yesterday. He and Aaron got engaged. _Again_. It's funny to feel married already and also like this is the first time he's asked Aaron to be his husband, but he's hoping it's because this time _feels_ right. He wants them both involved in the planning and not have to rush it because something else is around the corner so soon. They've got their issues and life is still difficult sometimes, yet Robert's never felt this settled.

Last night was a very enjoyable bonus. 

Liv wanted to stay with Chas for a while and Vic had passed Seb to Great Granny Faith to be able to do her work, so he and Aaron had left the pub after a few drinks to come back to an empty Mill. He's incredibly grateful now that at least that plan had gone well as he slowly surfaces from sleep with Aaron laid out next to him on his back. He looks peaceful with his curly hair soft on his forehead and his relaxed mouth irresistibly kissable. Unable to help himself, Robert rolls onto his side to be closer to him and props his elbow onto his pillow, his head rested on his palm. 

He raises his foot to tangle his between both of Aaron's and begin slowly coaxing him out of his dreams when Aaron cracks an eye open, squinting. "D'ya know how creepy that is?"

"Mornin' to you too, _fiancé_." Robert chuckles lightly, risking the reach over to stroke down Aaron's cheek then cup his bristly jaw.

As the rising sun hits their closed curtains, Aaron is bathed in gold and has never looked more beautiful to him. At least until the same happens tomorrow. Robert never tires of it is the thing, waking up beside the man who changed everything for him several times over.

Once Aaron's much more with it, he leans across the last inch to slowly nudge their noses together. There's no need to hurry somewhere else, so he keeps the pace as languid as he feels in his bones, a deep satisfaction of being right where he needs and wants to be and entirely ruled by Aaron's response. His mouth opens a little on a breath, blue eyes meeting his in close proximity before they both shut them to savour the kiss.

They pull away early, as there is plenty of time for more later, and Robert moves onto his back again, encouraging Aaron under his arm. His head ends up on Robert's bare chest and his own fingers hang and caress Aaron's shoulder. It's glorious to hold him skin on skin, warm and as calm as their quiet bedroom.

"So yesterday happened," he says, figuring they should reflect.

"And last night," Aaron counters cheekily, pressing his smile into Robert's body.

A smirk tugs at his lips from the memories they made, which he buries in a kiss to the crown of Aaron's head. "I love you, y'know."

"I know."

Robert smacks Aaron's arm. "Oi! I think you're forgetting something!"

His heart does a quirky little thing at the sight of Aaron's smile as he looks up at Robert, hopeful. "Alright - I love you too." They lean in to resume kissing, but a breath away Aaron speaks again. "Now, make me a brew...please?"

With a sigh and the knowledge that he can't deny him anything when they're supposed to be celebrating, Robert lifts the covers, puts on some pyjamas just in case Liv is awake too, and leaves for downstairs because whatever Aaron desires today, he's going to get.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, lovelies x
> 
> I'm on tumblr at [theprincessed](http://www.theprincessed.tumblr.com). Come chat to me. :)


End file.
